Die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats
Die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats ist eine Bewohnerin der Welt Tiefer Weltraum und kommt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vor. Sie ist eine Außerirdische und führt als Vorsitzende den Galaktischen Rat an, der für die gesamte Galaxis verantwortlich ist. Sie lässt Dr. Jamba Jukiba wegen dessen illegaler Experimente, wie dem Experiment 626, welches ihrer Ansicht nach gefährlich für die Sicherheit ihrer Welt ist verurteilen und ihn in den Turo-Zellentrakt überführen. Aussehen Die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats ist ein außerirdisches, humanoid aussehendes Lebewesen mit einer blassen, türkis farbigen Haut. Von ihrer Statur her ist sie lang und dünn gewachsen. Ihr Kopf ist lang und schmal und sitzt auf einen dünnen langen Hals. Ihr etwas ovaler Schädel ist mit Ausnahme eines dunkelgrünen breiten Haarstreifen kahl. Ihre Augenbrauen sind blaugrün und stark geschwungen und berühren aneinander. Sie hat zwei schräg sitzende Augen, mit einer blauen Iris und einer schwarzen, punktförmigen Pupille. Ihre zwei großen Ohren sitzen nahtlos an ihrem Gesicht, was dadurch etwas breiter aussieht. Ihr Mund ist so breit wie ihre untere Gesichtshälfte und hat zwei Zahnreihen mit weißen, spitzen Zähnen. Sie hat wie ein Mensch zwei Arme, wobei ihre Oberarme im Verhältnis zu den Unterarmen, sehr dünn gebaut sind. Ihre Hände weisen nur jeweils einen Daumen und zwei sehr lange Finger auf. Ihre beiden Beine sind sehr lang und bis zu den Kniegelenken sehr dünn ausgeprägt. Während sie unterhalb des Knies in die breite gehen. Ihre Füße sind kurz aber dafür unförmig und haben jeweils zwei schwarz lackierte Zehen. Als Bekleidung trägt sie eine schwarze Uniform, die an ihren ausgepolsterten Schultern, sowie um ihre Hüfte, als auch an den Unterarmen und an den enden ihrer kurzen Hose, mit orange farbigen Streifen verziert ist. Die kurze Hose bedeckt sie nur bis zum Ansatz ihrer Oberschenkeln. Am hinteren Teil ihrer Uniform trägt sie zudem einen langen Stoff mit roten Innenfutter, dieser reicht bis zum Boden und bedeckt den hinteren Teil ihrer Beine. Persönlichkeit Sie ist fair und gerecht und als ein festes Mitglied des Galaktischen Rats, will sie die Ordnung in der Galaxis bewahren. Sie kann zuweilen besonders äußerst temperamentvoll sein, vor allem wenn sie von anderen enttäuscht wird. Sie hat auch wirklich Momente, wo sie Gnade zeigt, auch wenn es gegen ihre eigenen Regeln verstößt. Bericht Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats tritt das erste Mal in Erscheinung, während sich Terra im Tiefen Weltraum befindet. Sie spricht mit Gantu darüber, dass sie einen unbekannten Mann entdeckt haben, während sie Terra bewusstlos in einer Gefängniszelle sieht. Kurz darauf wird sie von Unversierten angegriffen und flieht mit Gantu. Später trifft sie auf Aqua, welche von Gantu als Eindringling beschuldigt wird. Die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats jedoch schimpft mit Gantu, da er nicht versucht hat Dr. Jamba Jukiba und Experiment 626 zu fangen, doch Aqua lenkt ein und nimmt Gantu in Schutz, in dem sie der Präsidentin erzählt, dass die Unversierten Gantu von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten haben. Die Präsidentin lernt, dass ihre Waffen nichts gegen die Kreaturen ausrichten können und bittet Aqua um ihre Stärke im Kampf gegen die Kreaturen. Aqua ist einverstanden, doch Gantu ist nicht darüber froh, dass Aqua seine Mission bekommen hat. Die Präsidentin bittet ihn stattdessen auf Abruf zu bleiben, bis sie eine weitere Aufgabe für ihn hat. Nachdem Aqua die Unversierten besiegt hat, berichtet sie der Präsidentin die Neuigkeiten über Dr. Jukiba und Experiment 626. Aqua beginnt sich selbst zu Fragen, ob tatsächlich eine Bedrohung von den beiden Flüchtlinge ausgeht. Ihr wird die Frage beantwortet und sie erreicht vor den Flüchtlingen den Startbereich. Sie trifft auf einen rachsüchtigen Gantu, welcher erst durch die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats gestoppt wird, bevor er Aqua besiegen kann, da sie den Kampf durch die Überwachungsbildschirme beobachtet. Danach nimmt sie Dr. Jukiba und Experiment 626 mit sich, woraufhin Aqua sie bittet, ihrer Beiden Leben zu verschonen. Die Präsidentin gibt ihr kein Versprechen auf ihre Bitte, doch sie bedenkt den Sachverhalt noch einmal, jedoch erst nachdem sie Gantu wieder zum Patrouillieren gehen degradiert. Weblinks Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere